


Meme Lord

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All memes, Alternate Universe, Because irony, But it’s supposed to be, Cringe, Fourth Wall Break, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, High School, It’s hard to write a serious fic when the promt is named “Meme Lord”, Lance and Pidge have the same classes, Meme lord, Memes, Other, Pidgancemonth2k17, School, So Much Cringe, Texting, This is NOT supposed to make sense, This whole piece is so bad, Voltron, dead memes, laughing, nonbinary pidge, they/them pronouns, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day nine: Meme Lord.Pidge and Lance are sending memes to each other.[Relationship set as “other” because of nonbinary Pidge]





	Meme Lord

“C’mon”, Pidge said as they checked their phone, seeing what their boyfriend just had texted them, even if he was currently beside them. “Pepe? You seriously sent me a picture of Pepe? That meme is so old”.

Lance nodded.

“It’s not just any ordinary Pepe, it’s a rare Pepe. It gives you luck, so that you can survive when Dat Boi bikes by”.

What.

“Did you just…”, they began. “Being a meme Lord is my job, not yours. I swear on Harambe’s grave you fucking goofball. I would rather give it up to Barry B Benson than you”. Pidge let out a groan, they knew that a meme war between them and Lance would break out now. They were that kind of couple, both taking memes a bit too seriously. It was kind of like they were in a fanfiction made by a sixteen year old boy who were writing a ship prompt. But well, that was stupid.

“Well I’m the Meme Lord now, I’m a way better Meme Lord than you ever was Pidge. Deal with it, and git gud scrub”.

“Oh it’s so on”, they said, angrily staring at Lance, and then ran to their next class as the bell rang, and Lance walked to his own class.

The class went like usual, but halfway through he got a random text message, with a… link to something? It was from Pidge, and he had a pretty good idea on where this was going. Should he open the file?

Probably not, but he was way to curious to just leave it.

Okay, here goes nothing.

He pressed the link, and…

“SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME, I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!”.

All Star from Shrek blared from his phone with the highest sound possible, making him the center of attention. All students laughed like their was no tomorrow, and the teacher just screamed for the music to stop. She was not a fan of Shrek at all, and neither a meme fan.

“Looks like Lance’s datemate got him again! Git gud scrub!”, someone screamed and Lance felt how his hot cheeks turned red out of embarrassment.

“Oh it’s on. I may love you but it’s so on”, he said, before he tried to find the perfect meme that would once again make him the Meme Lord. Soon he settled for a remix between Never Gonna Give You Up and Darude Sandstorm. Oh Pidge were gonna be in so much trouble on their lesson when he sent this.


End file.
